The Police Ball
by Alexwarrior
Summary: What if Castle Beckett met in a different way? Like at a police charity auction? Meeting AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

A/N: Fyi Kate's in that blue dress from the book release episode. This'll be a multichapter, and hopefully updated once a week. Enjoy!

Kate Beckett knocks on the office door, asking, "Captain, can I have a word please?"

"Come on in."

She opens the door, and places a sheet of paper on Captain Montgomery's desk. "What is this Captain?"

He picks it up, looking it over once quickly before slyly saying, "That's the email for what's going to be auctioned off at the Police Ball."

"I know that," Beckett replies, fuming. "Why does it say dinner date with Detective Kate Beckett?"

"Come on Kate," he says leaning forward, "let's be honest. You're a pretty woman, and it's for a good cause."

She looks at him, unaffected.

"Please. For me?"

Beckett release a long sigh, rolling her eyes. "Fine, but don't expect me to be here before 8 for the next month."

"Deal," he says, smiling at me. 

_Next Saturday_

It takes a lot of strength from Beckett to not groan when her taxi pulls up to the Police Ball. Montgomery really went all out this year. The building was decked out in blue and white balloons with a huge banner over the door that says Police Ball: Support your NYCPD. There were dozens of taxis dropping off city officials, officers and their families, and of course bidders. Paying the driver, Beckett stepped out to join the conglomeration paying to get in.

Once she's inside it only takes her a few minutes to find Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie. Esposito of course though, is already trying to hit on Lanie. Beckett knows Lanie needs a few more drinks before she'll get with him.

After exchanging greetings the conversation quickly turns to talk about who's going to buy Beckett for dinner.

"Hey Beckett, bet you he'll be some old man twice your age."

"That's disgusting Espo! Now what would be funny is if it was a woman." Beckett puts her head in her hands at Ryan's comment wondering what the hell she got herself into.

"Boys, boys, stop with the perverted comments. Kate it'll be fine, I'm sure it'll be a perfectly nice guy, maybe even good looking." Beckett looks up at Lanie, eyes full of hope. Lanie continues, a devious smile suddenly coming across her face, "I can't guarantee though he'll be within ten years of your age in either direction."

"Thank you guys so much for all your wonderful support. I'm going to make sure all three of you are auctioned off next year." Beckett punctuates her words with a glare at each of them.

"Kate, seriously though, I heard that author you like so much, Rick Castle, is going to be here. You could go sweet talk him. I'm sure he has the money to buy you."

"Ha! That's hilarious Lanie. I have a better chance of Ryan or Esposito buying me," she turns and her glare burns the smiles off their faces, "which I would suggest you do if you don't want to be buried under paperwork until Christmas or possibly, I don't know, shot in the line of duty."

At that both the boys take off muttering something about attractive buyers and psycho boss lady causing Beckett to roll her eyes.

"Want to help me look for potential, attractive buyers actually around my age?"

Before Lanie can answer though, Beckett is whisked off backstage for the auction.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow first off the response to this story is incredible! I'm glad you guys are excited about it! I hope I meet everyone's expectations. Keep up with the feedback! For time jumps would you guys rather have a new chapter or just a section cut in the chapter? For this bit I'm just going to do a new chapter which will be up shortly!

I pull down the edges of my dress trying to straighten out any wrinkles. Jenkins just pulled in $2,400. I can beat that. I have time to take in two deep breaths before I get called out on to the platform.

"Introducing Kate Beckett! One of NYPD's finest detectives and quite the looker too! Bidding will start at $500."

I smile at the crowd trying to catch sight of Lanie or Ryan or Esposito, but I can barely make out anyone through the bright lights pointed at me. I catch Montgomery put a hand up to start the bidding, and my smile widens a little.

At first there are about a dozen contenders, and as much as I hate to admit it, Ryan was right. Two of them were women. By the time the auctioneer reaches $2500 it's down to a sleezy looking guy who must've only turned eighteen a month ago and a man who looks old enough to be my grandfather. Wonderful. I'm not even sure which one is worse.

I'm brought out of my internal debate when the auctioneer cries, "$3000 going once." It's the teenager one who makes the bid. It's probably what's left of his trust fund. The money he didn't spend on partying. I look between him and the scowling old man simultaneously wishing and not wishing for him to make another bid.

"$3000 going twice!" I try not to cringe as images of the date to come flash through my head.

"10,000 dollars." I actually feel my jaw drop at the words. I and everyone else search the room for the bidder. My heart skips a beat when my gaze finally lands on Richard Castle, one hand raised in the air, and a cocky smile across his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone is absolutely shocked. Everything actually goes a little hazy, and as soon as I get off the stage I sit down in the nearest chair. Richard Castle, mystery novel extraordinaire just paid $10,000 dollars. To go on a date. With me. Holy shit. I actually feel like puking.

"Kate?" I look up at the sound of my name. Lanie's standing there looking, well, flabbergasted. "Was that Rick Castle?"

"The one and only ladies." I look up at the sound of the deep voice and it's none other than him. Rick Castle. "And I can tell by your stunned appearance that you've heard of me. Are you familiar with my work as well?

I'm still absolutely shell shocked, but I manage to put my detective face on, which is surprisingly suave despite the fact that I may be slightly star struck.

"I'm more stunned that you just dropped $10,000, something the NYPD is very grateful for. I will admit though, that your work is indeed impressive although I must say that killing off Derek Storm was an interesting creative choice."

His smile falters for a second at the backhanded compliment, and I can't help the smirk that crosses my lips.

"Well I'm happy to help out New York's finest, especially when it comes with a date with a fine fan of mine. Speaking of creative choices, I had a few ideas for our dinner and then afterwa-"

"Excuse me, Dad can we go soon?" A little red headed girl interrupts before I get a chance to express my indignation at his implied situation.

"Alexis honey, I'm having a conversation. When I'm done we will leave. Why don't you go to the bathroom while you wait?"

She narrows her eyes at him, curtly reminds him that the average conversation is four minutes long, and then turns on a little half inch heel, striding off in the direction of the bathroom.

"I see who wears the pants," I say, laughter threatening to spill out.

"Yeaaahhhh. She has more self-made structure in her life than most adults. As you heard I have to leave in the next three minutes. Alexis doesn't like to stay up late on weekends. If you give me your number though I can text or call you about our dinner date."

"That sounds great." I genuinely smile at him, softening up after meeting his kid.

We exchange numbers and promises to talk later. Then I go to find Lanie, who had slipped off at the start of our banter.

I find her at the bar and immediately down the shot of whiskey she holds out for me.

"Girrrl, that was The Rick Castle."

"I know. Can you believe he bid $10,000. On me. I mean even I'll admit I'm pretty, but this is Richard Castle!"

"Are you gonna sleep with him?"

"Lanie!" I slap her halfheartedly on the shoulder, feigning shock. Of course she also doesn't miss the grin on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh man guys I feel so bad this chapter took so long. In the last two weeks I celebrated my birthday and started summer classes and today I finally have time to breath. Things are starting to settle down though so I'll do my best to get back to a chapter each week. Also thanks for all the reviews! They are so encouraging! And if guest wants they can pm me! I'd love to talk about to you more! Enough about me though, here's what your actually here for!

P.S. The first part there are texts spattered in. They all start with Castle: or Beckett:

P. P. S. The car is the one from 3x14 The Lucky Stiff

Monday evening:

Castle: Hey :)

Beckett: Hi.

What's this plan of yours for our date?

Castle: It's a surprise ;)

Beckett: That's all I get?

Castle: Wear casual clothes that you can run in

Beckett: Again, what exactly do you have planned?

Castle: If I tell you it won't be as much fun…

I promise it'll be romantic though

Beckett: Oh so I get to see some of 'Rick Castle- playboy novelist extraordinaire?'

Castle: I mean you can see a lot or even all of 'Rick Castle- playboy novelist extraordinaire' if you ask me nicely enough :P

Beckett: Keep dreaming.

Castle: Most definitely ;)

What day are you available?

Beckett: Well my boss owes me for the auction thing so any day that works for you.

Castle: LOL how about Friday then? We can meet up at 6

Beckett: Where?

Castle: That was clever! I almost sent you the name of the place!

I will actually pick you up then at 5:30

If that's ok with you

Beckett: I AM a detective remember?

And yes that's fine.

Castle : Ok great! Just send me your address later this week and I'll see you then!

Beckett: See ya.

CBCBCBBCBCCBBCCBCBCBBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCCBBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCCBCBCBCCBCBCBBCBCB

Besides earlier on Monday, I didn't hear from Castle all week. I can hardly believe he'll be here any minute now. I had already spent the last hour going through my wardrobe before I finally decided on a cute pair of running shorts and a tight tank top topped off with a ponytail. I also tried to keep my makeup to a bare minimum since it seems like we'll be sweating a lot.

I only wait for a few minutes before there's a knock on my door. Taking a deep breath I open the door. I'm met with Rick Castle. He's freshly shaved and wearing a blue dryfit long sleeve and grey jogging shorts.

"Ready for our date, Kate? Ha! That rhymes!" His smile widens with his little joke that he's so proud of.

I roll my eyes at him telling him he's sooo funny.

He offers me his arm, asking "Shall we?"

His gesture makes me smile and we walk downstairs linked together. When we get outside my jaw drops.

Sitting outside of my building is a bright red Ferrari.

"So you like my car?"

"Do I like it? It's beautiful! Can I drive it?"

"Of course! I love a woman who drives," he answers, waggling his eyebrows.

"Mmmm yeah? Hurry up and give me your keys then."

With that he pulls them out placing them in my greedy hands.

I quickly get in and start the car, appreciating the purr of the motor.

"You're so cute."

I look over at Castle, surprised by the comment. "What?"

"You and how excited you are about the car," he says, a grin plastered across his face.

"Well it is a very nice car." With that, I rev the engine a few times before steering into traffic, letting Castle direct me to our mysterious destination.

After about twenty minutes we pull up to a plain, large, white building. The only hint as to what's inside is the neon letters IRE.

I can't help but ask Castle if he brought me to anger management class. He assures me that thought it may frustrate you, the place wouldn't anger me.

We walk inside and for the second time that night my jaw drops. It's an indoor rock climbing gym.


End file.
